familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rio Grande County, Colorado
Rio Grande County is one of the 64 counties of the State of Colorado of the United States. The county is named for the Rio Grande (Spanish language for "Big River"), which flows through the county. The county population was 12,413 at U.S. Census 2000. | work = 2006 Population Estimates | publisher = , Population Division | date = | accessdate = 2007-05-17}} The county seat is Del Norte. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,362 km² (912 sq mi). 2,361 km² (912 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.06%) is water. Description The gateway to the San Juan Mountains, Rio Grande County is one of the highlights of the San Luis Valley. The county covers 913 square miles ranging from around 7,000 feet on valley floor to numerous 13,000-foot peaks. The scenic landscape and close community make Rio Grande County a great place to vacation, work and live. There are three municipalities within the county, Monte Vista, Del Norte, and South Fork and all have been historically developed along the rail line that follows the Rio Grande River. Monte Vista is the county’s largest community situated on the valley floor. “Monte” as most people call it is the center of the agricultural aspect of the county. There are numerous festivals, events, and clubs that take place in and around Monte Vista, and the Monte Vista National Wildlife Refuge is a stop for migratory Sand Hill Cranes every year. Del Norte is a quaint town with a focus on its historic past; it is the county seat, home to the Rio Grande County Museum, and maintains a historic façade in its main street. Home to many small shops and boutiques it is a beautiful place to shop and also provides recreational activity with climbing, hiking, and fishing close by. The newest town in Rio Grande County is South Fork. South Fork is surrounded by the Rio Grande National Forest and other public lands and has easy access to Wolf Creek Ski Area. Developed as a logging center it has become a gem of the Valley with a booming housing market, world class 18 hole golf course, and the distinction of being the “Gateway to the Silver Thread” scenic byway. Rio Grande County really is the epitome of Colorado, which makes it an ideal place to live, work, and play for those who are interested in a Colorado lifestyle. Adjacent Counties *Saguache County - north *Alamosa County - east *Conejos County - south *Archuleta County - southwest *Mineral County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 12,413 people, 4,701 households, and 3,417 families residing in the county. The population density was 5/km² (14/sq mi). There were 6,003 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (7/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 73.93% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 1.26% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 21.45% from other races, and 2.76% from two or more races. 41.67% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,701 households out of which 35.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 28.10% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,836, and the median income for a family was $36,809. Males had a median income of $30,432 versus $23,005 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,650. About 11.30% of families and 14.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.40% of those under age 18 and 11.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Center *Del Norte *Monte Vista *South Fork National wildlife refuge and forest *Monte Vista National Wildlife Refuge *Rio Grande National Forest Historic trail *Old Spanish National Historic Trail Scenic trail and byway *Continental Divide National Scenic Trail *Silver Thread Scenic Byway See also *Colorado census statistical areas *Colorado counties *Colorado municipalities External link *Rio Grande County Government website References Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Rio Grande County, Colorado Category:San Luis Valley of Colorado